


Darling, Your Looks Can Kill (So Now You’re Dead)

by intensely



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Fluff and Angst, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Shower Sex, Top Harry, Upset Louis, body image issues, harry's little yellow shorts, reassuring harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:11:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intensely/pseuds/intensely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis feels disgusting, Harry makes him feel beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darling, Your Looks Can Kill (So Now You’re Dead)

**Author's Note:**

> title from a little death by the neighbourhood 
> 
> this is my first attempt at writing smut i hope it's not shit lmao and i should be updating 'unfold me' before friday

It’s not fair, not at all. It’s not fair that Harry has mile long legs and abs and a bulky chest and nice arms and even nicer calves. It’s not fair that he’s got amazing curls and the greenest eyes Louis’ ever seen. It’s not fair that he’s got the sexiest voice on the planet and it’s certainly not fair that on top of that, he’s got an amazing personality that Louis had to fucking fall in love with.

At least Harry fell back.

Louis’ sitting on a towel in the warm sand of the most beautiful beach he’s ever seen. And fuck Australia is hot; he’s sweating from just sitting there. He can’t understand how Liam and Harry are playing volleyball in this heat.

Louis thinks about joining them because his arse is starting to burn, but then his feet would burn if he stood up. He could go into the ocean too. But there are sharks and jellyfish so _fuck that_. So Louis decides he’s content watching the waves crash into the shore, while Niall and Michael pathetically attempt to surf. He’s slightly bored now that Zayn fell asleep next to him on his own towel, but Louis is a great and fantastic best friend so he won’t wake the Bradford lad up for his selfish purposes. Louis really is a great person.

Louis regrets looking over at the volleyball match going on to his left, a few ways down the beach, because _Christ_ Harry. He’s wearing the shortest yellow swim trunks Louis’ ever seen and he’s really not helping the whole ‘cover up the gay’ that management told them to do, not in those exact words but whatever. If they were to ride up a touch his cock will he hanging out for the whole beach to see.

It’s not even just the shorts. It’s Harry’s tan he’s gained from the few days they’ve had here. He’s a perfect brown colour that compliments his hair and eyes and smile and tattoos and muscles. He’s also sweating too. Small water droplets running down his face as he runs around the sand, diving to get the ball.

So what if Louis is staring. He’s allowed to stare at his boyfriend when he looks amazingly sexy playing volleyball on a beach in Australia. What Louis doesn’t like is other people staring, because fuck them that’s his boyfriend. Even if they don’t know that because fuck management.

Louis, with much strain, averts his eyes from Harry to give two girls walking down the beach, obviously ogling his boyfriend, the death stare. He wants to take his sunglasses off so they can actually see, but the sun is quite bright and Louis decides he’d rather not be blind because then he wouldn’t be able to ogle his boyfriend. Why the fuck is Louis’ life so hard.

He rolls his eyes dramatically before looking back at Harry. Louis sighs; Harry makes him feel so ugly. Not on purpose of course, if Harry knew how self-conscious he made Louis he’d probably gain weight just to make Louis feel better. Bless him.

It’s just, he’s got abs and muscle where Louis has pudge and a huge arse. Well the arse isn’t so bad. But he’s got a lot of pudge in places he wishes he didn’t have pudge. Sitting up, he’s got three rolls on his stomach and his thighs look exceptionally big and he’s probably got a sunburn on his cheeks and probably horrible tan lines from his sunglasses.

At the back of Louis’ mind, he always knew he was the ugly one in the relationship, he tries not to think about it but it’s so hard when Harry looks like Adonis frolicking in the fucking sand. And maybe Harry deserves someone who is almost as good-looking as him. As far as Louis is concerned, nobody is more beautiful then Harry, but Harry at least deserves a partner who’s at least an eight. Not a five or six like Louis is.

Louis really honestly does try not to think about this, but it’s so _hard_ sometimes. It’s not fair.

He glances up at the sun through his sunglasses vision and closes his eyes, letting the rays hit his face. He doesn’t care if he gets an even worse sunglasses tan at this point. Fuck it. Fuck everything.

Louis’ towel shifts and he looks down and opens his eyes, seeing Adonis himself sitting at the end of the towel, smiling at Louis and showing his stupid but amazing adorable dimples.

"If we were alone I’d kiss you," Harry says, smile still on full display.

Louis rolls his eyes. “Later yeah?” Harry nods, “how’s volleyball? You and Liam crushing the opponents?”

He laughs. “Turns out I’m quite shit actually. A tad clumsy too.”

"Christ that is surprising. Had no bloody idea that you had two left feet," Louis says sarcastically.

Harry doesn’t stop smiling. “Want to join us? You’re probably loads better then I am. You’re better at everything.”

"That’s not true, Harry," he says in a serious tone.

"It is. You’re better at sports and dancing and making jokes and you handle your alcohol a ton better."

"You’re a better singer," Louis points out, but leaves the part out about him actually having a list of everything Harry is better at.

Harry furrows his eyebrows angrily and shakes his head. “Don’t say that. All five of us agreed, back at the x-factor house we wouldn’t compare vocals because we all contribute a unique tone. We wouldn’t be One Direction if one of us were missing. You made that rule too.”

" _That’s because I knew I was the worst and didn’t want you guys to say anything_ ," Louis wants to say. But he doesn’t, he already knows Harry would just argue with him until he forces Louis to believe it. He never will though, as much as Harry wants him to.

"I know love, sorry. Forget sometimes," he says instead, smiling faintly.

Harry grins again. Teeth and dimples showing. “I love you, Lou.”

"I know Harry. I love you too. Go back to playing, your teams probably doing shit without you," Louis says smiling, because Harry always makes him smile.

Harry snorts. “Doubt it,” but he gets up anyway, walking backwards towards the court. “You look sexy by the way,” he smirks then turns around, jogging to the court.

Louis blushes slightly, hoping his tan hides it.

As soon as Harry’s back playing, Louis slaps Zayn’s stomach just hard enough to startle awake.

"Fuck Lou," he groans, "what do you want?"

"Can we go back to the hotel? I’m upset and the sun is making me hungry."

Zayn sighs and takes his sunglasses off, rubbing his hands down his face. He sits up in a swift motion then nods. He slides his sunglasses back on the stands up. Louis stands up beside him and decides he loves his best friend very much for not asking questions.

\- -

After Zayn and Louis grab a quick bite to eat at a burger joint along the boardwalk of the beach, they return to their hotel. Zayn gives Louis a sympathetic look when he tells Zayn he’s going down for a nap, but doesn’t ask any questions.

Louis’ curled up in himself on top of the covers in the hotel room he’s sharing with Harry. He’s looking out the door leading to the balcony, watching as the sun slowly begins to set. It’s making the whole sky turn a beautiful colour of pink with orange and red tints. If he weren’t moping he’d get up and snap a picture. Besides, he’s about ninety-nine percent sure Harry will take one.

He texted Louis letting him know Liam, Niall, Michael and himself were grabbing a quick meal before heading back to the hotel.

That was half an hour ago and Louis knows he’ll be back soon. And he wants to be in a good mood for Harry because they’re in this beautiful country in a beautiful hotel and everything around Louis is beautiful, except for the reflection he sees in the mirror.

When Louis first came back to his room, he considered taking a shower but then decided he doesn’t think he could handle seeing himself naked at the moment.

Louis sighs and closes his eyes, feeling the lump at the back of his throat and his eyes start to prickle with tears. He digs his palms into his eyes and takes a few breaths to get rid of the feeling. Louis hates crying, especially in front of people. He doesn’t like to feel vulnerable, even with Harry who he trusts with his life.

He sniffles once as the door opens, Harry doesn’t seem to notice.

"Got the nicest picture of the sunset babe. Wish you were there to watch it with me," he calls from around the corner of their suite.

Louis doesn’t reply, scared that if he opens his mouth he might start crying. So he just lies there, thinking about his double chin that is probably visible in this position. Also the rolls on his stomach that Harry will he see when he rounds the corner. But Louis doesn’t move.

"Lou, did you-" he cuts himself off sharply. Louis figures he turned the corner and found his boyfriend like this. He’s probably frowning too, and got his eyebrows furrowed.

Harry doesn’t say anything. He just climbs into bed behind Louis and wraps his arms around his waist, pulling Louis’ back flush against his chest.

Louis’ skin feels like there are spiders crawling all over it. “Please don’t touch me,” he whispers, cringing knowing how much that probably hurt Harry.

"Okay," the younger boy replies, sounding just as sad as Louis pictured.

Harry doesn’t get off the bed, he just rolls on his back, knowing Louis doesn’t mean ‘leave me alone’ and also knowing that Louis won’t talk about anything until he’s ready. Louis _really_ loves Harry.

Silently, Louis lets a few tears fall as he watches the sun fully set, the black sky taking over the pink, red and orange one visible just a few moments ago.

The two are quiet for a long while. Louis lying perfectly still on his side, not facing Harry. Harry lying perfectly still on his back, probably going mentally insane but not wanting to show it. Did Louis mention he _really_ loves Harry?

Eventually, Louis eyes dry and he begins to feel lonely and Harry’s laying behind him, waiting patiently for Louis to turn around and talk to him. Letting Harry in is far more important then Louis not feel comfortable with Harry touching him. He needs Harry to know that he’s not shutting him out like he used to. Sometimes it’s just so fucking _hard_.

Louis takes a deep breath and rolls over towards Harry. He drapes a leg over Harry’s and rests his arm lazily on his stomach, right over the butterfly. Louis’ head nuzzling into Harry’s neck. Harry audibly releases a sigh of relief and wraps his long arms around the older boy, holding him tightly against his body. Louis feels like a shit person, so he scratches at his stomach gently to apologize.

Harry’s skin is warm from being in the sun all day. And he smells like the beach, salty and fresh. He’s also a little sticky from sunscreen he forced Louis to apply earlier. But Louis doesn’t mind at all. Louis notices Harry’s definitely darker then he was this morning when they left for the beach. God, Louis fucking loves Harry.

Harry’s running his fingers up and down Louis’ back, the other playing with the top of his fringe slightly, which is much shorter then the first time they met. Louis looks a lot different then he did that day at the x-factor, so does Harry.

Harry used to have pudge around his hips and stomach, baby fat. His hair was much longer and he hadn’t quite grown into his limbs making him look like a baby giraffe. But Louis thought he was beautiful, he still does now of course. It was different back then though, Harry was just a kid, nobody was a threat to their relationship. Now, they can’t go out without Harry getting hit on and Harry’s oblivious to this, just thinking the person is being nice. Louis doesn’t have enough fingers and toes to count the times he’s yanked Harry away from someone trying to buy his boyfriend a drink or offer him a dance.

"Are you going to let me in?" Harry urges, gently.

Louis sighs, but nods. He sits up cross-legged facing Harry, who’s propped up on his elbows, looking intently at Louis, waiting for him to speak.

"Um," Louis says, playing with the bottom of Harry’s yellow swim trunks, "I just-" he sighs, trying to think of the proper wording, "I don’t feel good, about this," Louis says, motioning his hands over his body, trying to get his point across.

Harry furrows his eyebrows and shakes his head, “I don’t understand Lou? What are you talking about?”

"I feel-" his voice cracks, so he clears his throat and tries again, "today at the beach, I was watching you play volleyball and I just felt fat, you know? And ugly," he shrugs, not meeting Harry’s piercing green eyes.

"Lou," he starts, reaching for Louis’ hand.

"It’s not your fault. You’re just so muscular and strong. And I-I have rolls. And my thighs are big. And my ass is huge, my arms are a fucking huge and-"

"Shut up Louis," Harry says sternly.

Louis head snaps up to look at his boyfriend. Harry looks upset, but not mad. He sits up and presses his lips against Louis’, forcing Louis to lie down on his back against the mattress. Harry climbs on top of him, careful not to put to much weight down on Louis.

Harry licks into Louis’ mouth as Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s neck. He sucks on Louis’ tongue gently before pulling away and staring into Louis’ eyes.

"I think, you are so fucking beautiful. You’ve got the bluest eyes I’ve ever seen and your smiles makes the world stop spinning," Harry whispers, eyes flicking around Louis’ face.

Louis blushes and glances away from Harry for a moment, before returning his gaze back to the green eyes in front of him. Harry’s is smiling now, teeth and dimples present.

"And you’re tiny, Lou. You are, so, so small. I love that, y’know? Can scoop you up into my lap and be the big spoon. I love that so much. And you’re not fat, not even close. You’ve got an amazing body. Today I forced Liam to let me on his team so my back would be towards you, cause I couldn’t stop staring at you when I was on the other side. Got hit in the head twice while I was checking you out while you were sitting there watching the ocean," he laughs quietly, so does Louis, "you’re just so fucking beautiful. Like the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen and I’ve seen a lot of beautiful things. Witnessed countless sunsets and picked so many flowers from my mum’s garden as a boy. But they don’t even compare to you. You’re like-you’re like the sun, you know? You glow. And you’re bright and fucking hot as hell," Harry grins ear to ear.

Louis knows he’s a bright shade of red, lying under his boyfriend. But he’s smiling so big and he’s cradling Harry’s face as he talks, rubbing a thumb over his dimples. Louis loves Harry so fucking much.

"And I love your arse. So much. There’s just so much to grab, I fucking love your arse. I’m an arse guy because your arse is so fucking fantastic," Harry smiles, reaching a hand down and pinching Louis’ bum gently, making Louis jump and giggle like a fucking school girl, it makes Harry smile even wider so he doesn’t care, "but I love you. You make me laugh so hard my sides hurt and you make me smile like an idiot every day. You’re more then just funny though. You’re intelligent and you talk about intelligent things and that’s why people love you. And that’s why I fell in love with you. No matter how you see yourself, I will always think you’re fucking perfect. So damn perfect and I’m going to tell you every day until you believe me."

Louis doesn’t even try to cover up the fact that he’s crying at what Harry just said. Even though he might not believe all that, he knows Harry does. And nothing else matter to him other then what Harry thinks. If Harry thinks Louis is beautiful and perfect, he’s happy even if he doesn’t. That doesn’t matter anymore. Louis’ got the perfect curly headed idiot right in front of him and sometimes he’s too stupid to realize that’s all he needs.

Louis closes his tear soaked eyes and brings Harry’s face down gently and presses his lips against the cherry red ones that belong to his boyfriend. It’s a slow, sweet kiss and he knows his cheeks are year stained but he can’t be bothered to wipe them now. They share a lazy kiss for a while, just tasting each other’s mouth and tangling their limbs together. When Harry finally pulls away, Louis legs are wrapped loosely around his slim lips and his arms draped over his neck. Harry’s elbows are resting on either side of Louis face and his hips resting on Louis’, not grinding or more just still.

Harry smiles down at Louis and gently wipes any remaining tears off Louis’ cheeks.

"I love you Harry. So fucking much," Louis whispers, his hands returning to Harry’s cheeks.

"I know Louis. I love you too, more then words can explain," he replies, stilling smiling at Louis like he’s the most precious thing in the world. "Can we go shower? We’re both sticky from sunscreen and got sand in our hair," he laughs and Louis nods.

Louis lifts his hips up and Harry slides and arm up, sitting up on the bed and getting off, holding Louis in his arms still.

Louis kisses Harry’s face all the way to the bathroom, just to make the younger boy giggle. He sits Louis down on the counter then turns to the shower, opening the glass door and reaching an arm in to turn the water on. He closes the door again, and turns back to Louis, pecking his lips once more before discarding those yellow shorts.

"Not allowed to wear those swim trunks to the beach anymore," Louis says and Harry steps between his legs and smiles.

"Why not?"

"Too many girls and even some guys ogling you. And you’re mine so they can fuck right off," he argues, his hands placed on Harry’s hips.

Harry just laughs and nods. “Sure babe. Burn them when we get back home.”

"God no," Louis says shaking his head, "keep them for just us, when we go swimming alone."

"But we’re usually naked when that happens."

"Yeah but, you can wear them to the pool then take them off."

"Okay baby, deal. Now, take yours off and join me in the shower," Harry smiles and presses a chaste kiss to Louis’ lips, before opening the door to the shower and stepping in.

Louis watches for a second as Harry closes his eyes and dips his head back to let the water run through his hair and over his body. God bless see through shower doors.

Louis hops off the counter and slides his blue swim trunks off his hips, discarding them by Harry’s. He keeps his stare on Harry, who’s running shampoo through his hair, to avoid glancing at himself in the mirror.

When he opens the door and steps into the shower, he notices the shower is absolutely not made for two, but doesn’t mind when he has to press himself up against Harry, who’s rinsing the soap out of his curls. Louis busies himself by presses kisses across Harry’s chest, shoulder to shoulder. He sucks onto Harry’s collarbone, pulling away to see the red mark that will turn into a hickey without a doubt.

Louis looks up to see Harry biting his lip, attempting to run a cloth over his arms.

"Pause for two seconds while I finish washing, yeah?" He grins at Louis.

"Fine. Going to be a challenge keeping my hands off you though. All naked and wet and soapy," Louis laughs and leans against the wall behind him to give Harry more room.

Harry quickly runs the cloth down his other arm then his chest and down his stomach. Louis is STARING, not even caring how weird this might be. Harry notices and smirks. Slowly he rubs the cloth around his hips, then down his left leg, bending down, then back up only to bend back down and wash the other leg.

"Get my back?" Harry asks, holding out the washcloth for Louis.

He grabs it and Harry turns around. Louis washes from shoulder to shoulder, running the cloth down his spine and around to his sides. Harry giggles when Louis’ palms spread over his arse while he washes it.

"All done," Louis says, patting Harry’s cute little bum.

Harry turns around and take the cloth again, reaching down and washes his inner thigh, then his cock.

"Oi! I have to use that cloth too!" Louis argues.

Harry glances up and rolls his eyes but smiles, “you really mind that this cloth touched my cock before it’s going to wash your body?”

Louis considers. “No, proceed,” he replies.

Harry laughs and runs the cloth over his dick once more, before stepping back under the showerhead and rinsing the soap off.

When he’s all clean, Harry instructs Louis to switch spots with him, so Louis can stand under the running water. He tips his head back and let’s the warm water run over his body and Louis physically relaxes, dropping his shoulders and laze his face.

Louis tilts his head back down and opens his eyes, seeing Harry pour shampoo into his hands.

"Keep your head tilted back," he smiles.

Louis nods and smiles, tipping his head up and closing his eyes. Harry runs his fingers through Louis fringe, gently massaging his scalp while he washes Louis hair. Louis melts into Harry’s touch, pressing his chest against Harry and wrapping his arms lazily around his hips.

"Feels good babe," Louis mutters, allowing himself to fully relax.

Harry just presses a kiss to Louis’ forehead, then grabs the showerhead, sliding it out of the holder. He presses it to Louis’ scalp, washing the shampoo out while massaging at the same time.

"I love you, Harry," Louis coos.

Harry leans down and presses his wet lips against Louis’. “I love you too Louis.”

Once the shampoo is all out, Harry places the showerhead back and pours soap onto the cloth. He reaches around Louis and gently rubs the cloth down and around his back. He reaches further down and washes off Louis’ arse, giving it a light squeeze.

"Oi," Louis protests weakly, giggling slightly.

Harry chuckles. “Couldn’t resist it. So nice and perfect.”

Harry steps away from Louis, running the cloth down his arms and over his chest. He bends down slightly, running the cloth over his stomach, then across his hips. Harry squats down and washes down his left thing and leg, then to his right thigh and leg. He glances up and smirks at Louis, before wrapping the cloth around Louis cock, and washing it, tugging slightly.

Louis bites his lip and feels the familiar warm sensation pooling in his stomach. He bites his lip because he’s not fifteen fucking years old anymore and will not get a hard on from being yanked once.

"Cheeky," Louis says, tugging on Harry’s hair gently.

Harry stands up and laughs. “Couldn’t resist.”

"You can’t resist a lot of things," Louis rolls his eyes, stepping under the stream of water to rinse off the soap.

Louis reaches up and runs his fingers through his drenched hair, then opens his mouth, letting the water drip from his lips. When he opens his eyes, the waters still spraying over his head, droplets falling from his eyelashes. He looks at Harry through wet eyes, he’s staring back, grinning.

Then, Harry’s kissing Louis, the water spilling over both of them. He swiftly wraps his arms around Louis’ waist, gripping his arse in his giant hands, pulling his hips towards Louis’. Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s neck as he sucks his bottom lip into his mouth. Harry grasps Louis’ ass tightly, pulling up slightly, making Louis moan against Harry’s lip. Harry takes the opportunity to lick into Louis’ mouth, tongue grazing over his teeth.

Louis grinds his hips forwards, his half hard cock rubbing against Harry’s. He feels his own cock full up fully, grinding his hips back into Harry’s.

Harry’s lips leave Louis’, attaching to his jaw and biting down softly. Louis tilts his head to the side, allowing Harry access to his neck. He begins sucking Louis’ pulse point, but slowly descends, leaving kisses all the way down his neck to his collarbones. Harry’s lips graze Louis’ chest, teeth gently biting down on Louis’ nipples, earning a moan from Louis. Harry drops to his knees and holds Louis’ hips against the wall with a light grip. He sucks a bruise into Louis’ left hipbone before pressing kissing along his skin until he reaches the base of Louis’ cock.

Harry glances up at Louis and it truly takes his breath away. He looks at all the features of his face. Harry’s bruised lips and green eyes filled with love, not lust. His damp curls sticking to his head and his damp eyelashes. Louis pushes Harry’s hair off his forehead gently. Harry smiles, then his large hand reaches up and around Louis’ cock, pumping his hand gently. Louis rests his back against the wall and bites his bruised lip, holding back a moan. Harry licks down the bottom of his cock, then presses chaste kisses back up before wrapping his lips around the head, licking the pre come, spilling from Louis’ cock.

Louis can’t contain a moan this time. He rests his head against the wall and shuts his eyes, carefully holding a small fistful of Harry’s hair in his hands. Harry’s hand slides down to the base of his cock and his lips replace where his hands were working. He sucks Louis down until his cock hits the back of the throat, then he retreats back up only to go back down again. His tongue is flat against the underside of Louis’ cock and his cheeks hollowed out and _fuck_ Harry’s good at giving blowjobs. Every time he sucks Louis down, he feels the tip of his cock his the back of Harry’s throat, making Louis moan loudly each time.

Harry’s hands are holding Louis’ hips against the wall tightly, restricting him from moving his hips, Louis so badly wants to. He wants more. More of Harry’s lips around him, even when he hits the back of his throat. Louis just wants all of Harry. Wants to crawl into Harry’s skin and live there because he loves him so much.

Louis lets out a loud moan, feeling the heat pooling in his stomach. “Harry, so close,” he stutters, looking up towards the showerhead.

Harry presses his thumbs into Louis’ hips, surely to leave a bruise, then sucks Louis down harder then before. Louis’ brain doing a constant thought of harryharryharryharry. He moans loudly again, coming as his cock hits the back of Harry’s throat. Harry keeps sucking, riding him out through the orgasm.

When Louis comes down from the high, his legs are trembling and still has a fistful of Harry’s hair that he probably tugged slightly too hard. Harry’s hands have loosened their grip on his hips, so Louis sinks down and sits in front of Harry. He wraps his hands around his neck and pulls him forward, connecting their lips. Louis licks into Harry’s mouth, tasting himself on Harry’s tongue. He slides a hand down and wraps it around Harry’s rock hard dick, and pumps his hand once.

"No," Harry says, voice wrecked, "just-bed yeah?" He says, holding Louis’ wrist in a gentle grip.

Louis nods and lets Harry help him stand up. Being the gentlemen that he is, Harry steps out of the shower first, offering his hand out to Louis so he doesn’t slip on the tile. Once Harry and Louis’ feet are safely on the carpet, Louis jumps and wraps his legs around Harry’s waist tightly, Harry’s hands gripping the back of Louis’ thighs, as he stumbles over to the bed.

Harry places a hand on the small of Louis’ back as he crawls them to the top of the bed. He gently places Louis down so his head is on the plush hotel pillows before he kisses him again and grinds his hips down. Louis’ legs fall open between Harry’s hips. He reaches beside them to the bedside table as Harry sucks on Louis’ neck. He grabs the small travel size lube bottle and a condom Louis brought with him and places them on the sheets next to them.

Harry sits up between Louis’ legs and grabs the bottle of lube, spilling some onto his fingers. He looks back up at Louis for reassurance and Louis nods quickly.

Gently, Harry slides the tip of his index finger into Louis and waits, letting him adjust. Louis nods, so Harry pushes further until it’s all the way in. He waits another moment before slowly moving his finger around. It takes Louis a few minutes to adjust, but when he does Harry inserts another finger and begins to scissor him open. Louis is rock hard against his stomach and he can see Harry is itching to bring relief to his own throbbing cock.

"M’ready Harry," he says, looking at Harry between his thighs.

"You sure Lou? You’re still pretty tight," he replies, voice still raw.

"Just gentle, yeah?"

Harry nods and slips his two fingers out of Louis. “Always.”

Harry uses his teeth to rip open the condom, which is hot as fuck, then slides it down his cock, pumping twice before spilling an immense amount of lube and spreading it. He returns to Louis’ lips and kisses his as he presses the tip of his cock in. Louis winces slightly, but nods, allowing Harry to push more in. He abruptly stops when Louis winces. Louis moves his hips around.

"More," he instructs.

Harry pushes all the way into him, and then waits for Louis to adjust one more time. It hurts, which is Louis’ fault, but not too badly and after a moment he mutters a breathless “move” and slowly, Harry begins to thrust into Louis. It only hurts for a moment, and then he slowly begins to open up around Harry’s dick then _oh_.

"Right there Harry," Louis says, his eyes shut tightly.

Harry isn’t thrusting quickly, but deeply, hitting Louis prostate every time. Louis’ cock rubbing between their stomachs. He wraps his legs around Harry’s waist and pulls him deeper, letting out a loud moan into Harry’s ear, who’s kissing and sucking on Louis’ collarbone. He squeezes his legs tightly around Harry’s small waist, gaining a whimper in pleasure from the younger boy.

"M’so close Harry. Love you so much," Louis manages to stutter as Harry repeatedly thrusts against his prostate.

With a long string of moans into Harry’s ear and a few more thrusts later, he’s shouting Harry’s name and spilling all over his stomach. Harry rides him out during the orgasm, and then moans in a deep voice before orgasming himself.

When they’ve both come down from their orgasms, Harry still hasn’t pulled out yet, his head resting on Louis’ chest. Louis cards his fingers through his damp curls, massaging his scalp while he does so. Harry smiles and purrs before kissing Louis’ chest and pulling out, rolling up the condom and throwing in the wastebasket. He stands up and walks into the bathroom, swinging his hips because he knows Louis’ watching.

"You’ve got the cutest arse," Louis says, loud enough for Harry to hear of the running water in the sink.

Harry returns with a grin on his face and a washcloth. “I love when you talk dirty to me,” he laughs.

Louis rolls his eyes and lies still as Harry runs the cloth down Louis’ stomach, then his bum before discarding the cloth onto the table beside the bed. He lies down on top of Louis and pulls the duvet over them, sprawling out. Harry closes his eyes as he rests his head back on Louis’ chest, Louis hand returning to brush through his damp curls.

"Lou?" Harry mutters, sleepily.

"Yeah Harry?" Louis replies, yawning and closing his own eyes.

"Your eyes are like the moon," he says and Louis can feel him grin against his chest, dimples poking out.

Louis _really_ fucking loves Harry.


End file.
